


Hayate's First Snow

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Royai - Freeform, Secret Santa, Snow, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Black Hayate has never seen snow. He doesn't know what to do with it! Riza finds it all amusing and lets him play.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: FMA Gift Exchange 2019





	Hayate's First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [by_nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_nina/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your secret Santa! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

She got up from the bed, rising as her routine dictated. Groaning at the cold floor, she made her way to the hot shower. As she turned on the hot water, steam billowing out of the bathroom, she looked out to see her dog whining in his bed. He was antsy, still a puppy, but determined to stay where it was warmest. Almost grown, Hayate was still a puppy-like. He’d proven entertainment for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye for the first year as well as most of the department. He bounced from one end of the office to the next, learning how and when to play. At home, he learned to be obedient and calm. In less than a year, he’d grown into quite the dog, if Riza said so herself. His black and white fluffy tail wagged as she looked at him, appreciating the attention she was giving him before getting in the shower. But Riza knew he’d stay in his bed till she returned. **  
**

He still jumped up and down a bit, wagging his tail with an open mouth as they got ready to go outside. His food routine was pristine and worthy of Riza’s reputation. He walked by her side, flawlessly heeled. But putting his leash on in the mornings? He still danced around a little bit. That was something still something to work on. “Sit,” she ordered firmly. Hayate did immediately, his tail still thumping against the floor. Her fingers carefully clipped the leash onto the collar. “Now, wait.” He sat still, tail wagging, as the door was opened and Riza stepped out. “Okay, Hayate. Heel.” 

She could see the snow falling through the door’s window of her apartment complex. “Oh,” she said in surprise. But Hayate would have none of it. She opened the door and stepped out the feel a tug on her leash. He growled, looking up at the sky. It was a curious growl, unsure of what was going on. “It’s just snow,” she said with a chuckle. He relented, stepping out into the fresh snow. He lifted his paws, looking at it and the print in the snow, then up at her, back down at the snow. His tail began to wag once more and he looked around to see it falling around him. 

Riza waited patiently for him to adjust to the white surprise. She wasn’t in any rush. It was her day off and now she was open to the idea of watching her faithful dog bounce happily in the snow. He bit at it falling, looking upset that he wasn’t catching anything. Then sniffed the ground before biting it. She surmised that he was taken aback by the cold sensation on his tongue. He seemed to want to spit it out, only to feel it dissolve in his mouth. His tongue slipped in and out, looking disgusted, before turning to bite it again. Riza tried not to laugh. “Come,” she chuckled. “Let’s go to the park.” 

His ears pivoted as the sound of boots made a soft crunch on the snow. His own feet were making it too. He turned behind to see his footprints, trailing from where he’d been moments ago. Riza knew it wasn’t something he’d ever seen before. He was used to the grassy fields of the headquarter’s courtyards, or the rough carpet of the office as far as his normal environment. She could also see that he was doing his best to adapt. It didn’t snow very often in East City, a special treat for both her and Hayate. Within a couple of days, she was sure it’d turn to rain and the season would be less than amusing to her Colonel. 

The children of the city were celebrating the snow, considering it was the weekend, at the park. There were snowball fights, a giant snowman being built, and snow angels decorating the hills. By this point, Hayate had refocused on his owner’s side, and Riza was amused at the children. It was always good to see children in their innocence, playing and enjoying something before adulthood took the joy away. Even Hayate, who in his animal innocence, offered her peace of mind that things could be simple. Her steps were lazy, her eyes watching as two children made snowballs to throw at their friends. Her hands buried themselves in her pockets the leash hanging slack on her wrist. She walked slowly, smiling as she felt the snow peck her nose. Riza should have grabbed a scarf in the chilly air. She supposed she’d start making her way home soon. 

A tug and yip from Hayate made her look down. He was barking at the snowballs. Her eyes darted from him to the balls being thrown. His tail wagged happily, his tongue out as he watched the snow being thrown. 

“Does your dog like balls?” A child nearby asked. 

“He does,” Riza smiled. 

“He can play with us.” The kid made a ball, tossing it in the air at Hayate. The dog jumped up, only chomping down on it to see it disappear. He stood there, aggravated that the ball was just a cold impact in his mouth. He barked again before Riza bent down and unclipped her dog. He was still a puppy and a great dog, there was no reason he couldn’t go play with the kids for a while. When she called, he’d come back. 

“You’re going to get sick if you don’t wear a hat, Lieutenant.” 

Riza looked next to her to see a handsome man holding a pair of gloves out to her. He was wearing a hat with a heavy black wool coat. “Colonel,” she greeted with a nod. “Are you out to see the kids play too?”

“And a dog,” he grinned. 

She accepted the gloves, putting them on with a smile. 

“At least it’s not raining,” he chuckled. “It’s not like East City to snow. Maybe it’s a sign of good luck.” 

“I think so, Sir.” 

He stood next to her, his hand brushing hers. “It seems that he doesn’t understand snow.” He nodded towards the black and white dog pouncing in the snow after a snowball had landed there, disappearing. She felt another brush, his pinky finger rubbing against hers. 

“No, Sir. This is the first time he’s seen it.” 

Hayate rolled in the snow after a child making a snow angel, jumping up to shake it off before chasing the next kid behind the snowman. 

“I think he will sleep well after this,” Riza said, reaching out as her finger touched his in return. “It will be good tomorrow when I have more work to get done at the office. 

“It’s our day off, let’s not think of work.” She watched as the white the puff of breath dissipated into the air. 

Hayate barked and broke her imagined dream of them not at work but in her living room sipping a warm tea or a cocoa. He barked and snarled as the children put a hat on the snowman, the eyes already in place. Two other children stuck sticks in the sides, laughing. Hayate backed up between Riza and the evil snowman, barking angrily. The children only laughed, twisting the arms so the branches moved, making it look as if he was waving. Hayate didn’t like that at all. 

“Black Hayate,” Colonel Mustang called. 

The dog completely ignored him, backing up to protect his master. 

“Hayate, no,” Riza said firmly. Her faithful canine stopped barked, grumping one last time before sitting down. 

“Why does he ignore me,” the Colonel sighed. 

“He’s the only one that does.” She chuckled. “Shall we go get a cocoa then?” 

The Colonel nodded, smiling as he tilted his head affectionately towards his Lieutenant. “I know a great place on 31st.” Little did anyone know, his place was on 31st. But Riza knew. They both looked over to see her dog lift his leg to pee on the snowman. 

“Hey,” two kids yelled and tried to grab the puppy. He had no interest in being caught and barked as he evaded their little mittened hands. It’d quickly turned into a game of catch the dog, which Hayate was more than happy to play. He jumped easily over the fort walls, sliding and swinging in the snow with a grin. 

“He’s definitely enjoying this.” 

Riza nodded. “We were out last week and he and two other dogs bonded.” 

“Bonded?”

“They played a short of tag game,” she concluded. “He is quite quick on his feet.” 

“Like someone else I know,” he grinned, looking at her with a light laugh. 

“You’re funny, Sir.” 

“Let me-” 

“No,” Riza quickly interjected. “I can get Hayate.” 

“I insist,” the Colonel grinned. “Kids love me, and your Black Hayate does too.” 

Black Hayate thought it was another game. The black dog bounced from one end to the other, Colonel Mustang raising his finger to indicate to Riza that he had it before Hayate would bounce to the other end. The kids joined in on the fun, chasing him from Roy. “Come,” he called gently. “Come on, Hayate.” The dog only smiled, his tongue hanging out in a boastful grin. Roy bent down, standing wide as a kid chased Riza’s dog his way. Roy leaned forward, reaching over to catch the laughing pup, but he proved uncatchable again as he turned ninety degrees and darted between two kids. Roy was in the snow. His feet slipped from under him, landing with quite the gruff. 

It took a lot for Riza not to laugh. She sighed, recognizing that her Colonel was not only useless in rain but also snow. “Black Hayate,” she called with a pat on the thigh. 

Mustang stood up, resisting a threatening slip again as he brushed his pants off. “I had him on the run,” he joked with a chuckle. 

“I’m sure you did, Sir.” 

Hayate didn’t understand love like Riza did. He had a sense of love to her, and maybe that was the same that he saw with the affectionate gazes that were exchanged. But he didn’t understand the shoulder bumps or the light chuckles. Like him to her, there was a sense of loyalty that hung in the air with the two. Just by looks, Hayate would guess they were two were colleagues. His puppy instincts felt the air around them and they told another story altogether. He’d seen this before too. As his little puppy paws made little prints in the snow, two sets of boot prints set in the snow beside his. They were his pack. In the first snow he’d ever experienced, he also found a more amusing love than white cool puffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I hope that you all have a joyous and warm Holiday. 
> 
> you too nina_ht.


End file.
